


The Fifth Night

by RationalCashew



Series: Christmas Eve and Other Stories [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalCashew/pseuds/RationalCashew
Summary: Mulder’s feeling better. Scully thinks too much.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Christmas Eve and Other Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	The Fifth Night

Mulder wasn’t quite sure when Scully left the night before; all he knew was that he was disappointed that she didn’t stay. Part of him wanted to look around for a note, but he knew there wouldn’t be one. They weren’t there, yet.

Everything was still new despite knowing each other for years. New and uncertain. One wrong move could send the entire thing spiraling and he couldn’t risk that. So, he played it safe. Which bought him last night, he assumed. He was sick as all hell and she took care of him. It was very…domestic. Not that he had any issues with domesticity. In fact, in the past, he’d pictured having a family and living a simple life. That picture, however, was meant to take place after he found Samantha.

Yet, the more he thought about last night, the more he wondered if this _was_ his simple life. In some twisted way, that was. It was simple because he realized that he didn’t need much. Just her.

Mulder wasn’t sure when, exactly, he’d fallen in love with Scully. He, literally, woke up one day, faced himself in the mirror, and admitted it. He _had_ to admit it. He watched his own face light up when he heard her voice on the other end of the phone as he tried to brush his teeth.

Since then, he couldn’t erase it. He couldn’t hide it nor pretend. And, some days, that was torture.

Then, things started shifting. She indulged him a little more; flirted back. She started falling for him, too.

For awhile, Mulder was okay with how things had been going. Better that than nothing all, he’d often rationalized. He took it on her terms. Not because he was raised an eastern gentleman, but because the risk was too high.

Out of the blue, she’d invited him over for dinner and a Christmas movie. In that same conversation, it became a week-long event. Until last night. Until he’d spent the day puking up, very literally, anything he put in his body. But, she was there.

Whether as his doctor, his partner, his friend, his girlfriend—.

_Whoa._

His girlfriend.

Mulder liked the sound of that.

But, Scully wasn’t his girlfriend. Not in any official capacity, anyway. They hadn’t had that conversation. He told himself that they would one of these days but he couldn’t honestly say that he believed it.

The past week, though… God, it felt like it. And, it felt good. It was nice knowing there was someone who genuinely cared about him. It was nice to have someone cuddle close to him while watching TV. It was nice holding her in his arms. It was nice to fall asleep with her running her fingers through his hair.

He didn’t want it to end at the end of the seven day period. He didn’t want it to end a month from now. He didn’t want it to end at all.

That was the scary part: Mulder couldn’t see the end. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. Like, skydiving. Or, so he imagined.

Even though he still wasn’t feeling a hundred percent, Mulder made his way to the bathroom to go through his morning routine: shower, shave; forego the coffee because he wasn’t completely sure his stomach could handle it, yet. He didn’t feel like he was feverish so he was going to work. He needed to see her.

When he got there, however, he found out that she was assisting in Quantico for the day, leaving him alone in the office. If he’d known he wouldn’t see her at all, he would’ve just stayed home.

Around lunch, his phone rang.

“Mulder,” he answered.

“Mulder? Hey, it’s me.”

He smiled. “Hey, Scully.”

“You sound better.”

“I _feel_ better.”

“Good. Good. I tried calling your home phone…”

“I’m not at home.”

“Mulder…” He smirked at the disapproval in her voice. Really, he expected nothing less.

“I’m actually at the office. And, you’re not.”

“Sorry, I’m stuck doing autopsies today,” she replied, sighing. If he didn’t know better, he’d think she was disappointed. And, not just in him for going to work.

“So, I heard,” Mulder replied. “Are we still on to watch a movie later?” Scully didn’t answer for a moment and he got nervous. “Scully?”

“I’m here. Are you feeling up to it?”

He smiled at that, resisting the urge to tell her that nothing could keep him from coming over except her word.

“I feel fine. No fever. I’ve been able to keep down food today.”

She didn’t say anything again. Mulder couldn’t help but to wonder if his illness was the excuse she needed to stop with these nights. Was she running away? Or, what if he got _her_ sick? He smirked at the thought. He’d just have to take care of her the way she did him.

“You’re welcome to come over and watch a movie with me,” Scully finally responded. “ _Only_ if you feel up to it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Mulder replied with a smile.

“Okay.” He could hear the smile in her voice and it gave him butterflies. She wanted to see him, too. “What have you been able to keep down? I don’t want to make something that you can’t eat.”

It was his turn to grin.

“I kept down a sandwich earlier,” he offered. “I probably could’ve eaten two, but I didn’t want to push it.”

“Okay. Well—.” He heard the muffled voice of another man and fought the urge to get jealous as Mulder told himself that it was probably just some poor lab geek returning from doing Scully’s bidding. Like any man would. “Mulder, I have to go. I’ll see you tonight.”

“It’s a—.” He heard the click on the other end of the phone as she disconnected the call. “Date,” Mulder finished to himself.

He exhaled deeply through the mouth.

It was going to be a long rest of the day.

* * *

At six o’clock that evening, Mulder stood outside of Scully’s apartment, waiting for her to answer the door, poinsettias in hand. He was early and hoped she didn’t mind.

“Muuulllldeeeer…” she said in that sheepish yet grateful way that she did whenever he did something particularly sweet. She gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him for going to find a place for it. Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle at the sounds of Alvin and the Chipmunks singing about the holiday.

He’d give her crap about that later.

He noticed the Christmas tree in the corner when he took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. He’d wondered when she’d finally put one up.

“Scully, you know I would’ve brought this up for you,” he said with a slight hint of admonishment.

Scully waved him off. “I paid the teenager next door twenty bucks to do it.” He must’ve made a face because she stiffened awkwardly and added, “You can put the lights on it while I make dinner, if you want. They’re already out.”

He nodded, forcing himself to contain his happiness at being able to share in that. Scully loved Christmas. She had since he’d known her.

“They’re in that tub over there,” she said, pointing to one of three tubs labeled ‘Christmas’. With that, she went to the kitchen and Mulder went to work.

By six thirty, Mulder found himself tangled in Christmas lights and Scully laughing at him but doing nothing to help free him of his multi-colored bondage.

“A little help?” He asked and she finally made her way over to unwrap him.

There was a euphemism in there somewhere, he thought but chose not to say that aloud.

When he was free of the cords, Scully went back to the kitchen to check on dinner and came back, declaring that it would be ready in a few minutes.

He got the lights on the tree in time for the oven’s timer to go off.

* * *

Scully loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and made her way back to the living room to help Mulder decorate the tree. When she got into the living room, she caught sight of the poinsettias on the table behind the couch. It was thoughtful of him and she appreciated the gesture, but the look on his face when he gave them to her gave her butterflies.

Even now, when she saw them in passing.

“So, what first?” He asked.

She pointed to the tub containing ornaments and told him they’d start there.

As they decorated the tree, Scully stole glances at him. This particular step of their relationship, while still undefinable, was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. On the one hand, it was just Mulder. Her best friend. Her partner. On the other hand, it was _Mulder_. Her best friend and partner.

She’d been in love with him for longer than she cared to admit and knew he felt the same. So, why was this so hard; so… _Scary_?

“ _The Grinch_ ,” she smiled. “Followed by _Holiday Inn_ , if you want to stick around for that.”

“No _White Christmas_? No _Charlie Brown_? I’m disappointed.”

Scully smirked in response, desperately trying not to give him the satisfaction of a laugh. “Those are Christmas Eve movies.”

“Ah,” he replied with a self-satisfied smirk. They stared at each other for a moment and she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, “I’ll get the fire started.”

He was already in the living room before she could process what he’d said.

* * *

Mulder sat anxiously through most of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Scully was acting differently than she had all week. She was…hesitant. Part of him wondered if he’d done something wrong. Another part of him wondered if he’d gotten her sick.

He glanced at her, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. They should’ve been cuddled together by now. But, they weren’t.

“Scully?” He blurted. She looked at him. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Mulder nodded his response. “Why?” She added.

“You just seem…I don’t know. I didn’t give you that bug I had, did I?”

She chuffed a laugh. “No, I’m fine.”

“Famous last words.” Mulder tried to sound playful, but the look she gave him said he’d failed. Miserably. He winced at returned his gaze to the TV.

A solid while went by before the Grinch’s heart grew three sizes, causing Mulder to blurt, “Wouldn’t he die if that happened?”

He glanced to Scully who was shooting him the most adorably confused expression he’d ever seen on her perfect face.

“It’s a cardiomyopathy, right?” He continued. It took a moment, but a grin formed on her face. “See, I pay attention when you say words I don’t quite understand.”

“Oh, Mulder,” she said in that way that made his insides knot up and his stomach do that flippy thing.

“I’m just saying,” he continued playfully, “it’s not natural. It’s bound to lead to heart failure.”

She laughed at that and he felt like he could breathe again.

There was a moment of silence, as the credits rolled, before Mulder asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mm,” she replied. “I’m just tired. Long day.”

“Oh, okay.” Try as he might, he couldn’t hide his disappointment. “I’ll get out of your hair, then. Let you get some sleep.”

She looked at him curiously before getting up to rewind the tape.

“I’m still going to watch _Holiday Inn_ ,” she announced quietly. “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”

Mulder’s gaze jerked to Scully, whose back was still to him and a small smile quirked on his lips.

“Only if you’re sure…”

“Mulder, it’s totally up to you,” she said, pausing briefly before adding, “I’d like to watch it with you, but I’m not going to be offended if you don’t want to stay.”

As a response, he settled back into the couch, hoping desperately that she’d sit closer for this movie.

To his delight, she did.


End file.
